Un tanto peligroso
by FaberrysChild
Summary: ONE-SHOT All humans!... Jasper se ha ido por tres dias a Suiza y Bella&Edward invitan a Alice a cenar a su casa; y a hablar de sexo... como terminará esta noche pasada de copas? LEMMONS!


_**Ejem… ejem… hola chickcos/as este es un fic UN TANTO PELIGROSO; Lemmon por doquier**__** y un lenguaje muy fuerte, es inspirado en la historia real de la amiga de una muy querida amiga… disfruten y dejenme saber como lo hice! **_** XOXO Kitty**

**Un tanto peligroso**

Era viernes en la noche, estaba aburrida, nunca en mi vida habia estado aburrida, pero hoy, con la ausencia de Jasper, no tenia nada que hacer. Mi Jazz habia tenido que viajar a Suiza para unos asuntos de trabajo, ser el dueño de un banco, no es cualquier cosa. Volvería el lunes temprano.

Veía _Jersey Shore, e_so me subia el autoestima al ver el tamaño de Snooki, asi no me sentia la mujer mas pequeña del universo; de pronto, sonó el teléfono…

-¿entonces Alice?, ¿nos acompañas esta noche?- me preguntó por último Edward

-¡Me encantaría!- dije emocionada

-Bien, pues Bella y yo te esperamos a las siete en punto-

-¡perfecto!- grité emocionada…

Tenia que ponerme en marcha desde temprano, comprarme un nuevo atuendo, ir al salón de belleza y tal vez, comprar un par de accesorios. Jasper siempre decía que tenía demasiadas cosas, pero para una mujer, nunca es suficiente.

…

-Buenos días señorita Alice- me dijo Tyler, el chofer que Jasper me había puesto

-Hola Tyler; vamos rápido que tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy-

Al llegar a Louis Vuitton, enloquecí, no sabia cual par de zapatos y cual cartera escoger; tomaba cinco o seis pares de zapatos, y luego los mandaba a guardar, ninguno me convencia… al fin, ¡los encontré! Eran perfectos negros perlados de tacón con un hermoso lazo azul a la altura del tobillo, luego escogí una cartera negra que hacia juego con ella.

-Tyler, es hora de Christian Dior- no puedo afirmarlo, pero en el rostro de Tyler vi miedo, y no culpo, cuando Alice Brandom sale a comprar, no hay quien la detenga.

-¿disculpe?, ¿puede dejarme probar ese vestido azul?- le dije a la dependiente de la tienda

-Claro nena, pero ¿no estas tu muy pequeña para eso tan estrambótico?- dijo la muy atrevida

-¿Perdón?- dije ofendida _"calmate Alice, que pequeña tiene ella… el autoestima"_

Respiré profundo y sin contestarle nada mas que una sonrisa, le enseñé mi ID; ella se disculpó y me trajo ese vestido que gritaba desesperadamente "¡Alice, comprame!", y yo era tan caritativa ¿Cómo iba a dejar ese hermoso atuendo sufriendo de esa manera en el perchero?

Era tan azul como el lazo de mis zapatos, era perfecto, ceñido arriba y abajo abombado; ademas, al final estaba ajustado a mis muslos. Pasé por último a Vera Wang y compré un collar, unas colgantes, un reloj y una pulsera de color onix.

-Bien Tyler, ahora puedes llevar las bolsas al carro, yo voy a durar un buen rato en el salón de belleza- le dije

-Hola- le dije a Kate, la dueña

-Hola Alice- dijo y me dio un abrazo –que bueno que llegaste, te hice el turno que me pediste, Laurent te está esperando en el cuarto de depilación-

-Si, voy a hacerme entera y completa, tengo una cena hoy con Bella y Edward-

-Bueno, pues adelante-

¡Auch! Esto me iba a doler, aunque yo me hacia una depilación brasileña mensual y Laurent, como gay que era, tenia unas manos de ángel; aun me era difícil acostumbrarme al dolor.

Depilación, lavado, corte, secadora, sprays, manicure, pedicure… al cabo de cinco horas, Alice Brandom, era una chica nueva…

LA CENA

-Tyler, vamos a casa de Bella y Edward, me llevas y yo te llamo por si quiero que me vengas a buscar-

-Bien señorita-

Bella, Edward y yo habiamos sido los mejores amigos desde la secundaria, siempre estabamos unidos y aunque a veces la vida cotidiana nos obligara a estar por diferente rumbos, siempre encontrabamos nuestro camino de nuevo. Orgullosamente presumo que fue por mi por quien se conocieron, y por ende, se enamoraron.

Subi en el ascensor, toqué el timbre y Bella abrió; estaba despampanante, con un vestido negro ceñido completamente y se veia que habia ido al salon, se habia hecho las manos y los pies…

-Vaya Bella, al parecer ya aprendiste de mi, estas hermosa amiga- le dije abrazándola

-Si, tuve que acostumbrarme a tu ritmo enana, pasa que Edward esta dando los últimos toques de _elegancia_ a la mesa- dijo dandole entonación de exageración a elegancia

-Ya sabes como es tu marido Bells- le dije –siempre ha sido asi de diplomático-

-¡Hola Eddie!- le dije lanzandome sobre él

-¿Cómo estas enana?- preguntó con su siempre dulce voz

-Bien… ahora mejor que puedo volver a estar con mis hermanitos-

Nos sentamos a la mesa, Edward habia preparado unos magníficos espaguetis al pesto, con panes al ajillo y un perfecto vino blanco español. Para completar, Bella sacó de la nevera, tres platos, cada uno tenia un pedazo de brownie con almendras y una bola de helado de caramelo al lado…

-Debo decirlo chicos, se han esmerado esta noche- dije sentándome en el mueble de la sala con mi copa de vino tinto en mano.

-Bella, me apetece un whiksy ¿me lo traes amor?-

-Claro- respondió Bella

-Y entonces… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Jasper?- me preguntó Edward… hasta curioso se escuchaba

-Bien… Jasper siempre ha sabido darme lo que quiero y necesito-

-¿y en la cama?- preguntó Bella dandole el whisky a Edward-

Me quedé un tanto atónita, siempre solia ser yo la que preguntaba este tipo de cosas, ahora estaba como el "cazador cazado"…

Reí nerviosamente –bueno, pues, ¿Qué les digo?-

-Del uno al diez- preguntó Edward, ese desgraciado estaba apoyando a su mujer.

Respiré profundo, últimamente Jasper estaba alejado de mi por el trabajo, si, lo acepto, estaba desatendida -Si les soy sincera, un tres es mucho-

-¿¡que!- dijo Bella sobresaltada –pero si Jazz siempre ha sido muy VIGOROSO-

-¿y tu como sabes?- dijo Edward metiéndola al medio

-Ehh, pues porque Alice y yo somos muy amigas Edward… ella y yo nos contamos todo- le dijo

-¿Todo?- preguntó Edward, Bella asintió -¡oh por Dios Bella! Andas ventilando nuestras cosas asi por asi-

-Tranquilo Eddie, yo no soy bocona- le dije, al pobre casi le iba a dar un infarto

Eran ya las diez y habian dos botellas de vino vacias sobre la alfombra negra de la sala. Bella y yo nos habiamos quitado los zapatos y Edward carecia de camisa.

-Voy al baño- dije, ya mi lengua pesaba, estaba borracha y mis dos compañeros iban por el mismo camino que yo.

Me sentia acalorada, el alcohol corria en compañía de mi sangre por mis venas, estaba colorada y con ganas de que Jasper estuviera aquí para que me diera una buena mamada ¡uff!... sentí que mis bragas se humedecían.

Me senté en el piso del baño, me deshice de mi lenceria de seda, abri mis piernas dejando mi sexo completamente expuesto y húmedo. Mi dedo indice comenzó lentamente a acariciar mi clítoris y un pequeño gemido escapó de mis labios.

Introduje otro dedo en mi sexo y paulatinamente lo movia causandome mas y mas placer… estaba tan caliente que lo movia con mucha rapidez imaginando a Jasper sobre mi… -uhm! Jazz!- gritaba tan bajo como para que no me escucharan afuera.

Y entonces me corri, me vine como nunca en mi vida, mis flujos salieron afuera haciendo que un poco cayera en el piso… Jasper me tenia tan olvidada ¡que habia tenido que recorrer a una paja!

Limpié el piso, me limpié yó, me lavé la cara, las manos y salí refrescada a la sala, pero allí me encontré con algo no muy conveniente para mi estado de gata en celo…

Edward estaba sentado en el sillon de cuero negro, denudo completamente, con el cuello echado hacia atrás, mientras Bella, que solo llevaba sus sostenedores y sus bragas, se encontraba en su zona sur causandole el mayor de los placeres con su boca.

Me quedé estática viendo esta escena y mi entrepierna de nuevo sintió un calido jugo en su total plenitud. ¿Era mi imaginación?, pues no, en serio si estaba sucediendo.

-Chicos…- dije casi inaudible

Bella volteó la cabeza y sonrió complacida mientras seguía acariciando toda la longitud de ese miembro, debo decir de ese hermoso falo de 37 cms completamente brillante y erecto, Edward me miró y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Acercate pequeña- dijo Bella limpiándose un poco de semen que corria por su boca. –ven a disfrutar del banquete-

Lo pensé unos segundos, pero como si fueran mis pies los que mandaran, me moví hacia ellos, aparté a Bella y tomé el miembro de Edward en mis manos, luego lo introduje en mi boca sin compasión una y otra vez mientras veia como el se degustaba y casi gritaba de excitación. Luego sentí que Bella me bajaba la cremallera del vestido y se me puso la piel de gallina.

Comencé a sentir como se acercaba el orgasmo de Edward, se iba a correr alli mismo, en mi boca y ¡plaf! Así fue, quedé llena de su delicioso y tentador aroma.

Bella terminó de quitarme el vestido y arranco mi sostén, me acostó en el piso, tomo mis pechos en sus manos y comenzó a succionarlos, Bella solo era tímida en el mundo abierto, en la cama, era un fiera. Mientras chupaba con fuerzas mi seno derecho, con el izquierdo, su mano mágica hacia lo que se le antojaba. Mientras me deleitaba con Bella sobre mi haciendo y deshaciendo; sentí una humedad diferente en mis muslos. Edward estaba allí besando la cara interior de ellos y sin pre-avisa, metió su lengua para que jugara con mi excitado clítoris, Edward succionaba hasta casi hacerme perder el conocimiento, luego metió dos de sus dedos en mi interior para moverlos hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, no aguantaria mucho mas, sentí el gran nudo a orillas de mi estómago a punto de explotar… gemia, gritaba, todo mi ser estaba loco.

-Edward…- dije en un suspiro

-Así es pequeña dejalo ir, córrete para mi- dijo el muy desgraciado, con esas ultimas palabras, exploté, un sin numero de sensaciones me invadió de arriba hacia abajo.

-Ahora me toca a mi- dije maquiavélica incorporándome

-Oh no- dijo Edward, me toca a mi –vamos a hacer un triangulo mortal-

Edward me volvió a acostar en el piso y yo casi temblaba de placer, comenzó a besarme mientras Bella nos miraba desde algun lugar masturbándose…

Edward posó dos dedos en mi interior

-Estas perfecta- dijo y comenzó a tantear mi entrar con la cabeza de su pene hasta que lo enterró en mi haciendome gritar

-¡Edward! ¡Oh si! ¡Uhm!- era lo único que podia decir mientras el me embestia con la fuerza que me gustaba. Mientras él me daba el mejor sexo de mi vida, Bella se puso de rodillas sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Chupa!- me dijo autoritaria y yo obedecí. Comencé a meter mi lengua alrededor del duro clítoris y luego mis dedos en su mojado sexo, la escuchaba gritar y gemir de placer y eso me excitaba aún mas, luego escuché como se besaba, y asi formábamos el triangulo perfecto…

Entonces, paso lo perfecto, lo tres comenzamos a convulsionar, Bella se corrió en mi boca y Edward y yo en nosotros… Caímos rendidos sudados, con nuestros corazones a mil, pero iba tranquilizándose.

…

A la mañana siguiente, estábamos dormidos exactamente donde habíamos caído anoche después de varias sesiones más de dulce placer.

-Buenos dias hermosa- me dijo Bella acercandose con un rico desayuno en las manos, llevaba puesto una camisa de Edward y se veia perfectamente sexy. Se sentó conmigo en la alfombra y me besó… en la boca.

Entonces, de verdad, no habia sido un sueño, ¡genial!

Luego Edward vino y me sentó en sus piernas para besarme, mientras Bella me alimentaba como una bebé, intercambiábamos las frutas con la boca…

-¿Qué te pareció lo de anoche?- me dijo Edward, acto seguido, me mordió la oreja haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina

-Genial, eso fue, espectacular- le dije completamente sincerada

-que bueno que te gustó- dijo Bella –por que podemos repetir-

-Si, y Jasper no se tiene que enterar… o hasta nos puede acompañar- dijo Eddie

-Suena tentador- dije yo y sonreí de nuevo

…

Fin

_**Y?... que les pareció**__** este One-Shot?**_

_**Excelente, bueno, malo pesimo… no se si se me da lo de los lemmons. Reviews?**_

_**XOXO Kitty! **_


End file.
